This description relates to ink jetting.
As shown in FIG. 1, in some ink jet printing arrangements, ink drops are jetted by inkjets from a row 12 of nozzles 14 arranged on a bottom surface of an inkjet print head module 16. The drops from each of the nozzles along the row can be jetted toward a corresponding one of a series of nominal spot positions 21 that are spaced evenly along a corresponding line 24 that is parallel to a direction of relative motion 20 between the print head module and a paper or other substrate 18. Lines 24 are perpendicular to a series of nominal print lines 23 that are parallel to the row of nozzles and are evenly spaced along the substrate 18 as the substrate moves relative to the print head module. The jetted ink drops produce ink spots 10 on the substrate in a pattern that forms a printed image 28 that corresponds to an original image 25 of graphics, text, symbols, colors, and a wide range of other elements.